The Two Faces of Cole
by movieholic
Summary: What happens if Cole overhears Present and Future Phoebe yelling, and finds out the true reason as to why the other Phoebe's are there? And, what happens when Phoebe and her sisters find out Cole is the Source? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I borrowed a few lines from the episode "The Three Faces of Phoebe" and continued from there in my own version. **

**What happens if Cole overhears Present and Future Phoebe yelling, and finds out the true reason as to why the other Phoebe's are there. And, what happens when Phoebe and her sisters find out Cole is the Source?**

* * *

Future Phoebe gazed in wonderment at the infamous picture of Cole and Phoebe, the once truly happy couple staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Suddenly the sound of marching footsteps broke the elderly woman out of her dazed reverie.

"I need to send you back, fast." Claimed the Present Phoebe, anger vibrant in her eyes as she stopped short of her Future self.

"Fine with me!" the bitter, Future Phoebe exclaimed.

"Not for your sake, for _all_ of our sakes. Especially little Phoebe's, and the only way for _me_ to do that is for _you_ to answer the question I asked when I cast the spell: Should I or should I not marry Cole?"

By this time, the two Phoebe's were nose to nose, glaring at each other angrily. Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat startled the two from their clash.

They turned in sync to see Cole, pale face clearly expressive to his hurt and pain, standing in the doorway. He looked at the floor quickly, before raising his bluish green eyes to meet Present Phoebe's brown ones.

"Cole!" the Present Phoebe cried, eyes wide in surprise.

Cole looked away once again and spoke, his voice chillingly low, "That's why you cast the spell? You were unsure of whether you wanted to marry me or not?"

Both Phoebe's shuddered; his deep voice was soft, yet it echoed in the room.

"Cole, I-"

"No," he held up a hand and gave Phoebe a ghostly smile, "Phoebe, don't."

"But-"

Cole shook his head and turned on his heel, exiting the room quickly. Present Phoebe placed a hand over her mouth as tears filled up in her eyes. Future Phoebe placed a hand on her past self's arm, "It'll be okay."

"Will it? We're not married in the future and I turn out to be a bitter old bitch! How is it okay? Did you even _marry_ him?"

The elderly Phoebe released her grip and shook her head, "Cole and I never married, for reasons I cannot tell you."

"Why can't you tell me? Does he die? What _happens_?" Phoebe was beginning to become hysterical, tears running down her face as she angrily yelled at her older self.

"Fine! I'll tell you, but it will have huge repercussions for me…" the elderly woman trailed off, shook her head and continued, "Maybe I can change my life, our life, for the better if I can save him."

"Save him? _Please_, what happens to Cole?" Phoebe demanded, her voice tight.

The elderly Phoebe sighed and resumed her seat, "Do you remember when the Source released the Hollow?"

"Of course, for me it just happened." Phoebe stated, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she sniffled periodically.

"Well in order to save us, Cole took in the Hollow, and together we defeated the Source. However, what the Seer didn't tell Cole was where the Source went."

"She did, she said it went into the void…which I didn't get. What are you trying to say? Where's the void?"

Future Phoebe sighed impatiently, "When Emma vanquished Cole's demonic half, it left a void in him…the Source went into the void without Cole's knowledge. The Source eventually overtook him, and we had to vanquish Cole."

Phoebe started to breath heavily as it dawned on her, "The void is in Cole…the Source went into the void…Cole is the Source…"

The older Phoebe nodded, quickly as her younger self murmured, "You, we, _I_ killed Cole?"

"Yes! I didn't marry him because of this, and we wound up vanquishing him instead. I'm only telling you this so that you can save him; I had to be sure we could save him…go find him and help him!"

As Phoebe stood and started to leave the room, Future Phoebe shouted, "Remember! It was never his fault, he was possessed!"

Elderly Phoebe's words rang in her ears as Present Phoebe darted through the second floor and ran down the stairs yelling, "Cole! Cole! Where _are_ you?"

Piper met Phoebe at the bottom of the stairs, whereas they could hear Paige clambering down from the attic, carrying "Kurzon's" athame and a map. Piper, eyes wide in perplexity looked at Phoebe.

"What is it, Phoebe?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up? Why are you screaming?" Paige added, slightly out of breath from running towards her agitated sister.

"Cole…Source…the void…"

Piper shook her head and pointed at Phoebe as she asked Paige then Phoebe herself, "What is she saying? What are you saying?"

"The Seer tricked Cole into becoming the Source. Emma vanquished Cole's demonic side, leaving a void in him. The Seer told us that the Source went-"

"Into the void…Oh no, this is bad…this is _very_ bad…" Piper finished slowly.

"Wait, so Cole's the friggin' Source now?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, we need to find him and save him _now_."

"How? How can we save him? We have to _kill_ him! He's the Source, Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed incredulously.

"We are not killing, Cole! It's not his fault this happened, he was possessed unknowingly…the Seer tricked him!" Phoebe shouted, becoming hysterical once again.

"Okay, Phoebe calm down we'll fix this…" Piper stated, calmly pushing Phoebe towards the living room ahead of her.

"How do we plan on fixing this?" whispered Paige into Piper's ear.

"I have no idea." Piper whispered back.

* * *

** TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I got this idea while I was watching the show last night, please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Any ideas or suggestions?  
I will be continuing my other fics, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Joleca, thank you _SO_ much in advance! Without you, there wouldn't be a continuation of this story (or at least a readable one that would make sense). **

**Everyone needs to start pestering Joleca, she comes up with the greatest ideas but doesn't write any stories! They'd be awesome if she'd write 'em, she's brilliant! So read, enjoy, review and pester!**

* * *

Cole walked along the street briskly, his sweaty palms thrust deeply into his trouser pockets as he walked as fast as he could back towards the manor. Cole tried to abide the painful headache that pounded at his temples, however after walking for a few blocks, he nearly toppled to his knees and cried out in pain.

He paused, taking a few shallow breaths to steady his racing heart and ran a clammy hand across his pale forehead, ignoring the sweat that cascaded down his face and off his chin. Cole squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when the low rumbling started in his ears again, finally he realized that it was someone talking to him.

_"She had to cast a spell to see if she should marry you, Belthazor. She doesn't love you; it was a ploy all along! Listen to me, listen to the Seer, we know what is best for you…she knows nothing!"_

Cole shook his head roughly, trying to ignore the low taunting voice of the Source as good and evil raged inside him. Cole began muttering incoherently under his breath as he continued forward, placing the palms of his hands on each side of his head.

"She loves me damn it, she does," he muttered, walking quickly.

* * *

"Power of Three spell? Potions? What?" Paige rambled, ticking off ways to kill off Cole, even though Phoebe believed they were ways to save him.

"A Power of Three spell might work, we killed the last Source with one. So we could alter it to save Cole…you know, change some words here or there and presto, Cole is saved!" Phoebe offered, elbows on her knees from her position on the couch.

"Sure, honey, we'll keep that in mind." Piper grimaced when she looked back at Paige; the latter red head just shrugged and shook her head.

"Phoebe, we need to have some," Paige cleared her throat, "Backup plans just in case we can't save him, okay?"

"Paige," Phoebe sighed, "No matter what happens, Cole isn't going to die, I won't let him."

"We know honey, but just in case something goes wr-" Piper began, sitting next to her sister so that she could explain softly.

"The crystals! We could use the crystals to form a cage around Cole so that he can't get out!" Phoebe exclaimed, jumping up.

Piper closed her mouth and sighed before standing up to join Phoebe's side again.

"Yeah, I see that happening. 'Oh, Cole we have to put you in a crystal cage so that we can decide whether or not to-'" Paige was silenced by a glare from Piper.

"How about one around our room?" Phoebe asked aloud, more to herself then her sisters, tapping a finger against her chin.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, stepping closer still.

"We could put the crystals around the room, hiding them behind furniture and things so that he can't seem them. When Cole arrives he won't know he's in the cage till we place the last one in the doorway. Then we could free him of the Source, it's perfect!" Phoebe exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, uh, no. It has a lot of holes in it." Paige quipped, hands on her hips.

"Such as…?"

"One, getting Cole here willingly after what he overheard. Two, after we get him here and put the cage up how do we kill the Source and save Cole? What about Past and Future Phoebe?" Paige demanded as if it were obvious.

Piper, who was quiet for some time finally spoke, "Well, those two aren't even here anymore, I checked. The spell played out, Phoebe heard what she needed to hear. Right now we can start placing the crystals in the room, before Cole gets here of course, then when Phoebe gets him in there we quickly go in and place the last one behind us. As for actually getting Cole here, that shouldn't be too hard. Phoebe can tell him she wants to talk about what he overheard, then we could," she paused, shook her head and continued, "Maybe we could project ourselves into his head like Alaster did to me and vanquish the Source that way."

It was quiet as the other sisters pondered this new idea, suddenly a smile crept on Phoebe's face as she ran and hugged Piper.

"It's brilliant, Piper!"

Paige nodded, and folded her arms across her chest as she said, "I have to admit sis, it's a pretty good idea."

Piper grinned before looking up at the ceiling pointedly and shouting, "Leo!"

The sound of Leo's arrival rang in their ears as he orbed in a vast array of blue twinkles, "Yes?"

"We have a plan to save Cole and kill the Source, mind helping us?" Paige asked, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Save Cole and kill the Source? What did I miss?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh, that's right you don't know. Okay, here it is in short. Belthazor dead, void in Cole, Hollow issues ensue, Seer tricked Cole, Source went _into_ Cole, Cole is the Source." Piper finished with another one of her trademark, toothy grins as Leo looked at the sisters for help.

"Cole's the Source?" he asked.

"Honey, questions later, action now!" Piper interjected as she pushed Leo towards the attic for the crystals.

"I guess I'll help them," Paige sighed as she trudged up the stairs behind the couple.

Phoebe nodded as she called out, "I'll write a spell to project us into Cole's head, and we all know the Source vanquishing spell right?"

When nobody responded, Phoebe shook her head and muttered, "I guess I'll write that down too."

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
